Po's Harem Island
by lunar silver
Summary: Po and Tigress are stranded on an Island with no way of getting home but as events unfold they realize that they never want to leave. the story was made by Dantekassaki, I'm just uploading it
1. Chapter 1

Po looked out at the crashing seas, admiring the beauty of the sun rising in the east. The island was beautiful, private, secluded, and lush with vegetation and fresh water. It would be the best vacation place. "Po! Help me with these floorboards."

Coming, Tigress." Po replied. That's if they weren't stranded. Tigress and Po were sent on an embassy to Japan, but a strange storm had moved the ship off course, mysteriously leaving only Po and Tigress on the island. The crew was gone without a trace and the next thing Po knew the next morning was that they were shipwrecked on an island. The ship was stuck, but fortunately, the cargo ship had many supplies that Po and Tigress could use. Po and Tigress worked on getting everything off the ship before dismantling the wood for supplies. It was noon when they manage to get everything off and some of the wood out of the ship.

"We'll have to search for a better place inland. Storms could get us here on the beach," Tigress strategized. Po sadly sighed.

"What's wrong?" Tigress asked.

"I feel stupid bringing you along here. If I had just gone alone, you wouldn't be stranded here with me." Tigress smiled at the panda's selflessness but frowned at his subtle self-doubt.

"Po, you're not a bad person to be with, and we were both sent from Shifu to the embassy. I don't mind being here with you. It's better than being with all of those perverted sailormen." She growled as Po nervously laughed. The two worked to get a temporary shelter built. The next morning, Tigress sent Po to find a place inland to put up a more permanent shelter. Po found this wonderful tall waterfall of fresh water, about 25 feet tall. Next to it was a flat area big enough for the supplies and it was sheltered from the elements by tall trees around it.

"Perfect!" Shouted Po as he marked the place and ran back to Tigress, who seemingly by magic tore down the entire ship in a matter of a few hours. "Wait, you did all of that by yourself?

"Yes, why?" Tigress asked curiously.

"But... I... How are you so awesome?" Tigress chuckled a hint at Po's complement. "I marked a place for us to rest until we find a way off this island. And I found a couple of bamboo trees on the way so you don't have to worry about me eating all the supplies in one day," Po muttered as Tigress smiled cheekily.

"Come on, help me with these supplies," Tigress said. So the two of them brought chests, food, wood, and supplies to the area that Po marked off just in time for nighttime. "This place is weird. First, our crew goes missing without a trace. Then, we magically come on an island out of nowhere. And this island is just the perfect place for a vacation.

"Its scenery is very admirable," Tigress answered, "And I agree that this island seems strange. I just don't know how." Tigress shook her thoughts away as she remembered something greatly important. Thinking about 'What if's would not help us. "Let's get to sleep so we can get to building the hut tomorrow," Tigress said. Po nodded, walked up, and rested in his tent while I stood there at the fire, watching to make sure that nothing... strange would happen. Po nodded, smiling but as he approaches the shelter he thought aloud.

"Wait...why did you only make one shelter? Shouldn't we have two? "Tigress rolled her eyes.

"We have to save supplies where we can. It makes no sense to build two tents when we can make one big enough for two. We'll worry about that in the morning when we can see better. Right now, go to sleep," Tigress replied, almost in a motherly way. He blushed, watching her but sees parts of her normal wear was torn in right places, where he could see her cleavage a bit of her ass as he quickly turns away and lays down on the makeshift bedding not facing her as he was red in the face. As he saw parts of her outfit exposed he quickly lays down to sleep as his face was completely red thinking to himself.

"Holy shit I didn't think that Master Tigress was this hot. The sun slowly trickled up as a softly snoring panda started to rouse from his bed. Tigress smiled a bit at the small bed head the panda had on top.

"Did you sleep well?" His face went red again as he quickly shot up, "UMYEAHIMGOODIMGONMAFINDFOODBYE!" He quickly took off completely embarrassed as he ran to find some food. Tigress shook her head, spying the panda shooting down the way to find food. She spent most of her day sorting the various chests, lumbar, and supplies. The cargo ship was carrying stuff that she didn't know about. Just then, she opened one of the chests by force. She took one of the clothing out. It was a slim two red strap bikini-like outfit. Tigress immediately knew what kind of dress it was, quickly threw the outfit into the chest, and closed the chest, blushing red in the face as she muttered to herself.

"A Harem. We HAD to be on the ship carrying customers for the emperor's harem." What was interesting was the fact that most of the outfits seemed to fit her snugly, of course, she wouldn't dare put them on yet. Being the way she was, with her well-figured curvaceous and bulbous body, it was hard at times to find the right clothes for her. That's why her chest wrappings had to be so tightly worn, they were much bigger than anyone in the village had clothes for. They were about F size and firm and perky. She even had some wrappings around her 48-inch bubble butt to make sure it wasn't in the way or threw her weight off. She shook her attention away from the clothes as she heard Po's excited laughter coming closer.

"Tigress! Monkey would have a field day! I found a whole bunch of bananas we could have and ...um whatcha got there?" Po asked as he came out of the woods. Tigress blushed as she quickly shut the chest lock, making it invisible to the panda.

"Nothing! That um... that's good, Po. Uh... why don't we get started on that hut?" Luckily, the panda didn't ask any further into the chest's contents. He shrugged it off as he followed Tigress to the campsite but couldn't help but stare at her ass, blushing brightly."Po, what are you looking at?" Tigress asked, glancing at the tear in his pants

"Nothing! I was just thinking if anyone will know about us getting shipwrecked," Po quickly recovered. Tigress thought about it.

"It's pretty unlikely. That was the only ship going to Japan at the time and I've never seen this island on a map." Tigress thought more, rubbing her eyes. "It'll be a long time before word about us goes around. We'll just have to make the most of it." Po secretly went back to checking Tigress out, as a bulge in his pants slowly grew. As Tigress looked at Po again, she noticed his apprehension. "Po, what's wrong?" He shyly covered his bulge as he turns his head.

"Well it's a new day so... maybe you should find some new clothes," He suggested. Tigress grumbled under her breath, looking at the chest from the ship.

"I don't think that's a... primary concern."

"W...well Tigress, I just don't want to make things awkward with me seeing you half naked..." Po said slowly. Tigress blushed a bit, coughing the awkwardness away.

"There are some grasses and supplies I can use and make some clothes out of. So you don't have to be... offended by my body.

"No no no quite the opposite Tigress! I'm just not used to seeing a beautiful woman like this!" Po said. His face was completely red. Tigress's face blushed again, not knowing where to look.

"Um... thank you, Po." She softly said. He smiled as he gently wraps his arms around her holding, her close.

"What can I say, my heart is bigger than my brain," He chuckled. Tigress smiled a bit. Suddenly, she felt something big, hard, and hot pressing against her thigh. "Um... Po, you can stop hugging me now. It's um... getting uncomfortable."

"Oh gods, I'm so sorry!" He said, backing away and covering himself. "I... it's been a while since Song and well ... after we broke up I was not sure if I would feel the same way about being with anyone else but you've always been there for me so..." For Tigress, deciphering Po's ramblings was easy, but what he said was hard to take. She knew he and snow leopard were close, but... She shook her head.

"It's fine, Po. It's just a natural reaction." Then a question came to mind, "Um... you and Song... did you two... umm..."

"Only once... but she ended up cheating on me so ... it's just annoying to have to keep rubbing one out ..." Po sighed. Tigress shook her head.

"How much of that... one time do you remember?

"Honestly I try to forget it because she's the one who broke my heart, and I actually wanted to make love to someone that actually cares about me for me and not because of the Dragon Warrior Title," Po sighed as he walked into the shelter and took off his pants to try to fix the patches on them as his massive cock was hanging between him being about 12 inches long and 8 inches wide. It was something that would break any woman. Tigress stayed outside, feeling both angry at Song and hurt for Po. She was glad that her talk with Song did mention something about her feeling physically hurt from their night with Po, but she didn't know what that meant. Po groaned, looking at his cock, "Well, I guess one time won't hurt. Besides, it's been a while." He took his cock in his hand and begin to slowly stroke himself as it was slowly getting hard. Tigress started hearing groans from Po's tent.

"Po, are you okay?" He didn't hear her as he continued stroking himself, whispering.

"Tigress..." Tigress walked into the tent, quietly gasping at the sight of Po's penis. She could see why Song left. Something that huge inside of anyone would cause someone to tap out. She stayed quiet as she witnessed Po masturbate. He continued stroking himself as his cock twitched Tigress's eyes stayed on the panda's cock. Her hands slowly snaked down to her black plump lips, hearing the panda moaning her name over and over.

"Fuck, that's big." Po stopped, feeling a presence nearby as he turns to the flap of the tent. Tigress quickly dodged out of the way, quickly returning to the supplies as Po came out. After he was done relieving himself he was fixing his pants and begins to look for Tigress trying to find out where she went. Tigress finally came out of the wood with some more lumber. This was more than she was used to carrying, but she was used to hard...She shook head. "No, no, now is not the time to think of Po's massive cock" "Grrrr." Her growl gave her position away to the panda.

"Oh geez, Ti you scared me!" Po jumped a bit hearing her growl, "You ok? You look upset."

"Nothing, I just... do you... feel better?" Tigress asked, trying to keep her face composed.

"Better? What are you talking about all I was doing was patching my pants up," Po stuttered a bit. He tried to stay as calm as he could so he wouldn't give up the truth that he was jacking off.

"Um... okay, let's just get back to getting the hut built up," Tigress said dismissively, glancing at his pants every now and again. Later as they were building the second shelter he was taking occasional glances at her ass as if he wanted her badly.


	2. Chapter 2

The hut was finally built and using the stuff from both their tents, Tigress was confident that the hut could stand. The hut was complete with a small kitchen, cabinets, and a bed. Tigress grumbled as she remembered that little detail. She and Po would have to share a bed for a while until they could find some material for another mat. "I could sleep on the ground, Po. I don't mind," She said. He smiled a bit.

"It's fine Ti, you take the bed," He said politely. Tigress grumbled as she started going to bed. She looked at her clothes and then at the bed that Po was already on the floor. She sighed.

"Po, I... I normally sleep... in my nightclothes... just my... wrappings." He blushed.

"Oh um..."

"If you don't want me to sleep here I can just."

"No no! I..I don't mind,...I mean...it's bound to happen since we are going to be stuck on this island right?" Po chuckled nervously, secretly wanting to see her naked. "I mean look at me I never wear a shirt so we'd be on even terms." Tigress rolled her eyes and started stripping down to her wrappings. She didn't want to call Po out on it, but she could feel his eyes on her. Her glance back at him confirmed it. "He was honestly shocked at her beauty "Whoa." As she turned around, the panda pretended to sleep. Tigress smiled as she took to the bed and fell asleep. Po was always a heavy sleeper so he began to snore as if they were in the temple. Tigress fidgeted in her sleep. Wet dreams started invading her mind and she started to moan in her sleep. She woke up with a start as she could feel herself on fire. She was horny, especially after seeing her friend's dick there in the open. She started groping her breast with one hand while the other started snaking its way to her pussy. Tigress felt core tightening in want as she started imaging Po's cock going inside of her. She suddenly shot up as she turned her head over to Po. He was sound asleep. It would be just one small peak. The bulge of his pants was showing due to him being hard again as he continued snoring. Tigress stealthily used her claws and paws to remove the fabric from Po's body. His cock soon shot straight up from its bondage as its musky smell filled her nose with an almost aphrodisiac smell. It was about 12 inches tall 8 inches wide. Tigress's heart leaped. To think that Song had just only had one time with this without completely breaking. Tigress noted the panda still sleeping. The tiger's hand slowly wrapping around his cock. The veiny pulsing member seemed to give her electricity that she never knew. Her lips subconsciously licked themselves as she slowly drew closer to his bulbous head. A gentle moan escaped his lips as she was holding onto his cock as if he was whining "Tigress" but he was still asleep. Tigress bucked up the courage.

"Just a little taste." Curiosity killed the cat... or at least got her laid. He would twitch in her hand. It was begging to be in her mouth in a way. Tigress's puffy black lips wrapped around his head, letting her moist cat-like tongue taste his skin and smell his scent. She felt her eyes relax a bit, and she moaned at the taste. She never imagined the panda to taste so good. She glanced down at his member's ball sack, big enough to breed an entire village. She hornier than ever. Her mouth slowly started to hug his member more as she licked the sensitive head on the panda's dick. That definitely got a reaction from the panda. He moaned and as if nature took over, and he held her head, making her suck more on his cock. As the panda's hand starts pressing her down, the long member started to enter into her throat. Of course, her being a master warrior, challenges were welcome for her. Tigress purred loudly as she stuffed more of the panda's cock into her mouth, moaning and humming around its wide girth. She slowly pressed her mouth to the panda's pelvis, signaling she had completely engulfed the entire member into her mouth. It felt dirty, wrong, but insanely hot and right at the same time. She slowly released Po's member from her mouth, licking up trace saliva from the panda's cock. Then she started hearing the panda say something. "Mmm Tigress..." He was dreaming as he felt her tongue on his cock. Tigress's eyes widened, but she smiled sultry as she started massaging his balls, nuzzling them in her warm mouth. Po moaned again. Suddenly, Tigress felt the panda's hips jerk up as she switched to sucking his head again. She suddenly felt the panda's hands on her head as he jerked up and spurted his delicious cum into her mouth. Tigress's eyes fluttered shut as she drunk up the flow of cum into her mouth. She slowly released her mouth's grip on the panda and licked up any evidence of her little fiasco. Then she realized something. Po was waking up! She quickly rushed her licking and jumped into her bed, trying to calm her heart from beating so loudly. He slowly woke up, groaning.

"What a dream," He groaned happily and seeing to his knowledge that Tigress woke up too. Tigress steadied her breathing

"Please don't look at me" Tigress thought, noticing the trace of Po's cum on her face. Po's eyes widened

"Tigress...what is on your face..." he then looked down, noticing his cock was covered in saliva. "Wait..."

"Oh um... it's just a bit of...um... drool," Tigress quickly recovered. Po wasn't buying it.

"Tigress... I know what that is. Don't forget I've seen that look back when I was in a relationship with his Song ...please tell me the truth." Po pleaded.

"Um... well... uh... You... discharged in bed and some landed on my face." Tigress tried to lie. She didn't want to say that she was giving him a blowjob while he slept.

"Tigress...I wouldn't be doing something like that in front of you," He frowned at her as he pulls his pants up "But if it bothers you so much I guess I'll sleep outside..." He picked up the makeshift blanket, getting ready to walk outside.

"Po, wait!" Tigress called out, stopping the panda. She sighed. "I... sucked you off when you were... sleeping." She said blushing furiously. Po blushed.

"Did? I mean... I'm flattered but why did you do that?"

"Um... well, it seemed good- I mean, painful! So... I did it to relieve you... some pain." Tigress stuttered. He blushed.

"It's not painful, Tigress it...felt amazing... I mean have, you done that before?" He asked, walking over to the bed and sitting next to her as his paw was by hers. Tigress coughed.

"Well... not exactly like... that... It's for a dumb reason that I could swallow you whole," Tigress grumbled at her memory.

"Ti... I want you to be honest with me ...do...you like me? In a romantic sense?" He asked Tigress didn't know what to say. Her mouth moved on her own.

"Y...Yes. I've... I've always found you a little cute and handsome, even though you were annoying some times... still are," Tigress smirked. He blushed as he gently leaned in as if his heart was in control and began to kiss her lips Tigress's eyes widened. She didn't think that Po would be so forward. His lips matched hers perfectly. Her eyes fluttered shut as she slowly backed away from Po, showing her smirk.

"You're eager." He smirked as well.

"Says the one who ended up sucking me off," He joked. Tigress growled with a dangerous smirk, jumping and tackling Po to the floor. He caught her as they began to make out with her while grabbing her beautiful bubble butt. Tigress's purred into the panda's mouth, feeling the member start to rise again. Her favorite new playtoy. As the two separated again, Tigress smirked at Po.

"You know, I don't think I gave your big friend down there the proper greeting." He smirked as he teased her by playfully pulling down her torn pants and gave her ass a smack.

"You make a good point, Master Tigress," he huskily said in her ear. Tigress purred as her tail curled around Po's hands, slowly withdrawing it. She placed her hands on Po's chest and helped herself off the panda with a grin.

"Let me make get more comfortable." He smirked.

"Why, Master Tigress, are you suggesting you strip for me?" Tigress stayed silent as she started ripping through the tight wrappings, releasing her big F size perky firm breasts and seemingly her lungs. They bounced with vigor as she breathed a sigh of relief. She crawled back onto his belly. He chuckled as he flipped her on her back and took one of her breasts in his mouth as he moved his paw down to her pussy fingering her roughly.

"AHhh! Po AHH! Easy! We're stranded on an island alone," Tigress moaned, caressing the panda's face. "No need to rush. He mumbled a bit.

"Well you could always go back to sucking me off. I want to see those pretty little eyes as you're sucking off the Dragon Warrior." Tigress purred as she gently pushed the panda away from her, causing him to sit up. She crawled over to his rising cock, gently rubbing it.

"Does that feel good?"

"Mmmm it does but I'm really going to see it in your mouth kitten," He reached down, groping one of her massive melons and twists her nipple. Tigress moaned, wrapping her puffy lips around the panda's cock once more. She licks around his head again, causing a reaction from the panda. "Mmmm enough teasing I want you to start sucking on it," Po grunted. He grabbed the back of her head and slid 6 inches of his cock in her mouth "Mmm, imagine what would happen if Master Shifu caught you sucking cock like a dirty girl."

"HRK!" Tigress quickly readjusts her throat. "Hmph, so he wants to play, hmm," She thought to herself. Suddenly, she swallows the rest of his cock, making her muzzle touch the panda's pelvis as she started bobbing her head along with the long member. She chuckled, moaning as she was sucking all of his cock and readjusting so he can reach her hand down fingering her pussy.

"Mmmm such a dirty girl sucking my cock for two minutes and you're already soaked." She popped his member off of her lips, stroking him hard.

"That's because your pussy breaker of a cock caught my eye. I can see why Song couldn't take this thing head on." Tigress smirked as she gulped his member again, massaging his tenders. Hearing his moan and curling her tail around his fingers causes her to smirk around his member while moaning at his fingering. He chuckled as he thrust faster in her mouth and continued to as he licked his lips.

"Pull out, sweetie, I want to see how much the Master of Hardstyle can take this pussy destroyer," Po cockily smirked. Tigress smirked as she released his cock from her puffy lips.

"First, I want you to do something for me," She said, standing up and presenting her soaking pussy to the panda's muzzle. "I've always been curious if your tongue is as good at eating as it is at this," She mused sexily. He chuckled as he picked her up, laid her on the bed, and spread her legs open. After doing so, he ate her pussy, roughly shoving his tongue in her pussy. "WHIOOAA! Fuck! AHHH Holy Shit! AHHH! you're AHH! Really at it! MMMMM!" She screamed and cried out as the panda's tongued seemed to know every spot in her cavern. "F... A fucking big dick and divinity of a tongue! MMMM OOO Yess! You sure you're not just some dream." She smirked. He pulled his mouth away, smirking as he laid his heavy 12-inch cock on her pussy.

"This is far from a dream and to prove it, I'm going to rip you wide-open to the point you're going to be molded by my cock." He smirked, roughly spanking her. Tigress's bit her bottom lip as the panda's cock slowly inserted itself into her. The heat and girth sent Tigress's mind on a sparkling trip of pleasure. She clawed the bed beneath them.

"Fuck! Shit Gods, you're massive!" She shouted with a wild smile. And he was only three inches into her tight hot pussy. He smirked as he grabbed her hips and suddenly slammed the entire 12 inches inside of her making her abdomen bulge up a bit from his girth. "Mmmm shit, AHHH Fuck Fuck FFFFuck YES! RAM THAT FAT COCK INSIDE ME!" He smirked at her, thrusting harder as he nibbled her neck. Tigress leaned her head back and screams, letting her eyes roll back."Fuck me, Po! Fuck me like you've always wanted!" He pulled out briefly as he flipped her on all fours, slamming straight back into her pussy. "Fuck! Shit!" Tigress cried out as the panda's cock rammed her innards harder than ever. Her buns clapped beautifully as her tongue dropped out of her mouth.

"Mmm I could get used to doing this every day if you will submit to the Dragon Warrior." He said, giving her ass a smack to assert his dominance.

"Fuck PO! Fuck! Keep fucking me! HARDER!" Tigress screamed as the tickling pleasure began to make her booty thrust back, taking the panda's trusts. Her butt jiggled as she pounded back on the panda. Po grinned, moaning as he pulled out, smacking her pussy with his cock.

"Didn't know you were this pent up Ti," Po smirked. Tigress smirked as she wiggled her huge firm ass at the panda.

"Delayed love is worth the wait. Now get back to fucking me!" She shouted, throwing her tail around his dangling balls. He smirked as he grabbed some of her breast wrappings and blindfolded her as he grinds his cock on her pussy. Now with her vision gone, Tigress could only focus on the feeling of the panda's cock rubbing against her pussy. She wiggled her ass more, hoping to entice him. He smirked.

"How about a deal, Tigress? I continue and from now on you give me this ass whenever I need it." Po conditioned. Tigress thought about it and smirked.

"Sure, if you let me tease you with just a grass skirt and some coconut bra."

"Mmmm how about just a thong?" Po replied.

"Of course, Whooa!" Tigress yelled as the panda thrust his penis into her again. "Fuck." Po grinned, thrusting deeper inside her.

"Perfect, at least you have sexy clothes for free," He said, talking about the clothing in the chest he found out about later on.

"Fuck PO!" She screamed, clamping her inner muscles around him. "AHH! Please Fuck Me! Fuck ME!" Suddenly, she felt the panda's body hovering over her and a hand groped her bouncing left boob. "MMMMMM! Fuck Nice and DEEP!" She moaned. Suddenly, she felt her lover's cock expand inside of her. He grinned, thrusting harder as he spanks her harder.

"Fuck I'm gonna cum!"

"AHHH YESS PLEASE CUM! CUM INSIDE!" Tigress pleaded, wanting to feel the panda's warm sperm inside of her hot vice. Her own body started to spasm, drawing her closer to her climax. "Fuck MAKE ME CUM! CUM!" He moaned as he soon gave one more thrust and spilled his hot cum inside her. "Fuck" Tigress moaned loudly as she felt the panda's cum spilling into her, filling her up to the point the cum was spilling out. "Fuck Po. That was amazing," Tigress purred, resting her front the bed while she heard a thud behind her. "Po? The thud was Po laying next to her as he pulled out of her pussy.

"Holy shit that was awesome... Tigress smirked as she snuggled next to him, purring at the afterglow.

"Mmm well, it's still night we should get some sleep." Po reached her face, taking her blindfold off and grabbing her ass. "Mmmm goodnight Po," Tigress purred. Po soon cuddled his kitten as he slowly fell asleep.

will fix the rest of the text tomorrow


	3. Chapter 3

The next day rose as Po slowly woke up but noticed Tigress missing "What the...Ti?"

"I'm here Po," She said as she came out of the woods. Tigress had been exploring the island in a brownish thong while wearing a coconut bra. Tigress chuckled at Po's reaction. He licked his lips.

"Why bother wearing the coconut top? Those melons should be able to be seen," He simpered Tigress strut over to the panda, lightly running her claw underneath his chin while she grinned.

"Teasing is the best kind of foreplay," She said as she walked over to their supplies. "Plus, I think I found out why this place is so strange."

"Hmmm? What do you mean by strange? It's just an island, isn't it?" Po asked.

"No, there's a shrine near here. It's some kind of... fertility shrine. The cave paintings show of legendary people who repopulated a forgotten island." Tigress rolled her eyes at the clueless looking panda. "That's us, Po."

"Whoa...so we are supposed to be here and just...fuck?" Tigress rolled her eyes.

"There were other things on that thing, but... for the most part," Tigress purred as she walked over to Po, gently shaking her large hips behind her with her eyes sensually staring at him. "That seems to wrap it up. Aside from the other people coming to the island." He would chuckle as he reached for the straps of her coconut bra and removed it.

"Now that's better, this should be your standard outfit kitten," Po suggested. He lowers his head to her neck and begins to kiss her neckline. Tigress purred sweetly, leaning her head to one side, allowing Po to get more of her neck.

"Mmmm, There's some Ah! Other stuff I found," She struggled not to moan, clamping her mouth. Po smiled as he then ground against her ass.

"And what would that be my little kitten?" Tigress moaned as she felt the panda's cock start to rise again.

"Well, you're supposed to have other women on the island, but I don't know who. Ahh! Po!"

"Does it say anything about these women along with you worshiping me?" The panda smirked almost giddily. He slid a hand near her pussy as he roughly began to finger her pussy making Tigress jump, trying to keep her mouth closed. She moaned, squirming in the panda's grip.

"All I know is AHH! They're supposed to be MMMM f..! Different from me AHH! More Yess! MMMMmmm."

"Mmm well if that's the case let's make this official," Po smirked as he slowed down fingering her pussy and he kissed her nose "Do you, Master Tigress, swear to serve me to the best of your ability? Body and soul?"

"Mmmm, Yess I do. And do you Po promise to repopulate this island with strong big cocked boys and well-stacked girls while fucking me and your other soon to be as your queens?" Po smirked as he licked her neck.

"I can just imagine you also fucking our sons and daughters." He forced Tigress to her knees as his cock was laying on her face begging to be worshiped. Tigress purred, loving how rough Po was with her.

"Hardcore, just the way I like it," Tigress smirked as she delicately kissed the panda's dick from head to base.

"MMmm well I do need to reward my favorite pet," Po smiled, opening her mouth and shoving 5 inches of his 12 inch cock into her mouth for her to suck. Tigress moaned, gulping more of the panda's cock down her throat and into her mouth. Her pussy instantly started dripping as an idea flew into her head. She removed the panda's dick from her mouth. Before he had time to ask, Tigress wrapped her huge breasts around his massive length and rubbed him with them while licking and kissing his head. "MMMm you must really want to be my favorite pet don't you Tigress?" He smirked as he gripped her breasts and thrusts between them.

"Fuck! That's right. Fuck my tits until you cum," Tigress spurred on as her mouth started catching Po's dick between thrusts, swirling her tongue around his head. He smirked at her licking her lips as he twists her nipples as he thrusts. "Mmmmmm Fuck!" She cursed. "Your cock tastes so fucking good. Almost better than your soup." She smirked, alternating with her rubbing. Po smiled as he soon came on her face and breasts, covering her head, breasts, and dripping down to her stomach. "Fuck! Mmmm, tasty," Tigress purred as she felt the panda's cum all over her body. She noticed the panda's cock was still hard. He smirked as he playfully smacked his cock on her face.

"Bend over, pet." Tigress turned around with a smirk, shaking her ass at the panda enticingly. Tigress bends over, on all fours, but then she heard Po say something. "Gods, you are the most beautiful tiger I have ever met...I love you." Tigress purred.

"Took you long enough to say it," Smirking at his pouting face.

"Oh that's it!" Po teased, prodding his cock on her ass. Tigress's face yelped a bit.

"PO! Wait! I haven't used that in a while!" Tigress saw the panda's face of confusion and blushed a bit. "I may have... used some cucumbers for this moment... don't worry I threw them out after use," Tigress sighed, in embarrassment. Po smirked as he began to thrust suddenly into her ass, claiming her as his prize. "Fuck! PO!" She screamed, gritting her teeth in slight pain. She felt the panda's hand on her clit all of a sudden, mixing the pain with pleasure. "Fuck Mmmm Fuck" The panda grinned as he thrust harder into her ass as he fingered her pussy.

"Beg for your Dragon Warrior."

"Fuck MMmmm." Tigress moaned as the pain ebbed away and started to deliver more pleasure. "Fuck Po! More! Please, Po! Give it To ME!" Po growled as he thrusts deeper and he pulled her arms back, shouting.

"Whose my slut!"

"Fuck! I'm yours! YOURS!" Tigress's eyes rolled back as her chest jiggled in the air while her arms were pulled back. His massive cock was wrecking her asshole, causing a small puddle on the floor to accumulate. "PLEASE! Fuck MY Ass AND PUSSY! PLEASE!" She shouted, looking back at the panda with a pleasured filled face, "Fuck the writings on the wall! I want to be big with your kids! Fuck ME! Fuck your tiger slut of a wife!"

"Mmmm good girl maybe I should see if there are any leashes around if anyone asks you really are my special pet," Po smirked.

"Fuck Po! You're so Fucking huge! Fuck Me! Fuck your pet!" He growled as the panda soon began to cum in her ass filling her up. "Fuck Mmmmm It feels so good! Fuck" Tigress's vision started getting hazy. Most women would have fainted at this point, but Tigress wasn't most women. "Please, Po! I need more! I can't help it! I need more! Please!" She pleaded, looking behind her with a cute pouty face. Her lips were puffy from the biting and she continued to wiggle her butt. Suddenly, she felt Po scoop her up. Po chuckled, carrying Tigress to the temple/shrine.

"I think that we should make the temple our new home. Besides you're going to need to have a temple to worship me, correct my dear?" Tigress purred, nuzzling her head into the panda's soft chest. As they got closer to the old stone temple, small enough to house five people, Tigress's pussy found itself clamping down more and more.

"Fuck Please, hurry Po! I need you!" She said, starting to claw on his furry chest."

"Mmmm well dear how about instead of calling me that you call me master instead, seeing that we're going to be on this Island. And you seem to be addicted to my cock." Po said as he set her down and sat on the old stone throne that sat right in the center of the temple. Tigress quietly and seductively smiled as she crawled onto his lap, teasing herself with the member's head against her pussy. Po smiled as he pulled her down on his cock, chuckling as 6 inches were inside her.

"AHHH! Fuck! YESS Fuck ME! You like fucking your pet like that?!" Tigress egged on as she felt the panda's mouth wrapped around her nipple. "MMMMM Fuck!" He loved every second with Tigress.


	4. Chapter 4

Su the Snow leopard

"A few days passed. Po and Tigress moved everything from their campsite into the temple. Soon, Po was sitting on his throne with Tigress kneeling in front of him with his cock in her mouth. "Mmmm fuck, it seems like every day you are improving more and more," He moaned.

"I aim to please my master," Tigress purred, wrapping her puffy lips around her master's cock and diving deep onto his cock, loving the moans that he was producing. "I forgot to tell you something about this island, master." Po looked down at Tigress.

"What's that?"

"The island increases your sexual appetite. But it seems to work differently between the women and the men," Tigress moaned out, licking his cock's underside.

"Mmmm," Po moaned. Suddenly he looked up, hearing a voice, "I think someone's here on the island." Tigress's head turned around and heard the same sound.

"Hello! Is anyone there!" called an unfamiliar voice. Tigress stood up and looked out the doorway of the stone temple. Po licked his lips at the sight.

"Looks like we have a visitor to the island of the female variety. Why don't you go welcome her my dear." Tigress walked up to the snow leopard. Her junk in the trunk was much more plump and jiggly. While Tigress's was firm and tone, this snow leopard was much bigger in her rear than in her front, being a couple of sizes smaller than Tigress. Tigress walked up to the snow leopard in all of her naked glory.

"Hello," Said the tiger. Po sat on his throne licking his lips.

"Oh, hellOOOHH you're naked!" The snow leopard shouted shielding her eyes. Tigress chuckled.

"Yes, that happens around here. It's much easier to move around."

"Ahh, um... Hello, I'm Su umm... I was on my ship to Japan when I was lost in a storm and then I found myself here. Who are you?"

"I'm Tigress, and my mas I mean friend are stuck here as well," Tigress explained. "Come on, let me show you to Po."

Po grinned as he rubbed his cock waiting for them, hoping that Tigress remembered to feed her some of the aphrodisiac fruit on the island before he met him.

"You must be very hungry, here have some oranges," Tigress suggested, knowing the fruit would have some effects on the snow leopard. "Tell me more about yourself."

"Thank you," Su said, eating part of the fruit. "I was going on a trip to Japan to see my friend... who just so happened to marry the guy I liked."

"I'm sorry about that. Love is hard to find some times," Tigress replied approaching the front of the temple.

"Well, I would say I hope I could get back home. Not that there's much to go to."

"What do you mean?"

"My parents aren't around and my village doesn't have many friends so... I'm very alone." Su said, starting to feel the heat of the sun. "Can we go inside, please? I'm feeling very hot." Tigress smiled as she led the big butt snow leopard inside. Po smiled while eating an exotic fruit. He called out to Tigress,

"Tigress, there you are, and who's your friend?" His cock was semi hard. Su's eyes went around at the panda's massive penis.

"I... I... I'm Pen- I'm mean Su! It's a Mass- Big pleasure to meet you," Su replied, stuttering to try and keep her eyes on the panda's smile. Tigress smiled as she knew the snow leopard was struggling to keep herself composed. "I never knew that islanders were so... free with their clothing," Su said. Po chuckled.

"This one is special." He patted his knee, signaling Tigress to come and suck on his cock. "Su's eyes shot wide open.

"AHHH! Um... Are you this liberal with women too!" Though horrified, she was strangely turned on by the panda's size.

"Believe it or not my darling little kitten she encouraged me to do this, isn't that right my dear?" Po smirked at Tigress's sucking. Tigress's mouth was around Po's tenders, gently sucking on them as she stroked his member with her hand, feeling the panda's hand rest on her head. Su watched in amazement, silent and confused, but also very strangely hot. She couldn't hide the discomfort of her clothing for long. Tigress moaned, signaling an agreement with the panda.

"And is she um... your wife?" Po smiled.

"Yes but we have a... open arrangement of sorts." he petted Tigress making her suck more. Su shifted her legs, trying to calm the fire in between her. Tigress knew why the panda hadn't said anything yet. He wanted her to ask for it. Tigress's mouth switched to her lover's full-length cock as she deepthroated his member with ease, pursing her lips around to make sure no cum could get loose. Po grinned a bit, looking at. "Su, are you alright? You look ill."

"I'm... I'm fine. It's just... well... I was going to Japan for my best friend who... took my crush from me..." Su said with divided attention between Po and Tigress's mouth engulfing the entire length. Po smiled, offering her a seat by his throne.

"Sounds like a terrible friend if she is willing to do that to you," Po replied. Su sat by the panda and folded her hands in her lap. She was still nervous and hot at the same time. She was wearing a tattered blue vest and her black pants were ripped in several places.

"She didn't know it was my crush. I kept that from her. When she found out, she said that she would have stopped the wedding, but I couldn't do that to her. Anyways, I have no family and friends back home in China so I thought I could find some kind of happiness with my friend." Po gently puts an arm around her to show her he cared.

"I'm sorry about what you're going through Su," Po soothed. Su saw a very kind face on the panda, but her eyes kept glancing to the tiger, whose eyes settled on her at half-lidded, sexily popping her lips as she released his cock and used her large breasts to wrap around his cock. She was teasing Su, they both knew it.

"Thank you, Po, was it? I just hope I could find a caring person to spend my life with. A place where I don't feel alone." He smiled.

"Then it's fate you came to us." He smiled rubbing her hips with a free hand. Su smiled warmly, but looked at Tigress and saw her mouth

"You know you want to" as she lightly licked Po's head. Su was sweating as she felt Po's hand traveling further down her hip. She realized that Po was saying something.

"Huh?" Po repeated.

"You only live once why don't you go ahead and give it a try." his hand soon groped her juicy rear playfully. Su bit her lip.

"Oh Fuck it!" She shouted as she jumped into Po's lap, presenting her huge booty in his face while she gazed at the panda's dick. "It's sooo big! I can't... I don't think I can."

"Don't worry," Tigress coached as she rubbed her cheek, "Just one tasty inch at a time." Tigress raised the snow leopard's chin up and kissed her, letting her tongue probe into Su's mouth. Po licked his chops as he tore what's left of Su pants and panties as he shoved his face into her ass and began to lick her pussy.

"AHHH! Fuck Mmmmm I can't control myself! What did you do to me?!" Su cried out at the panda's expert tongue. Tigress smiled at the yelling snow leopard.

"We didn't a thing. I could tell by your face that you wanted to be set free. Now you are," Tigress purred at the moaning snow leopard. "Now, eat up," She said as she guided Su's mouth to the panda's head and gently pushed her head down. Tigress stood up and walked over to Po. "Well, looks like you've got your second wife," She smirked at Po.

"Mmmm looks like it but let's see if she wants it." He smiled as he continued to eat the snow leopard's pussy while spanking her at the same time.

"Fuck! Mmmmm This is great!" Su cried out as Tigress bent down to the overjoyed snow leopard. She was already downing six inches.

"Mmmm, you're getting better," Tigress smirked, going beneath and nuzzling his large balls.

"Mmmmm" Su purred loudly. Po chuckled taking a breath.

"Suck more Su. Show me how much of a sexy kitty you are." Su challenged herself, forcing the wide cock all the way down her throat, finally meeting Tigress at his balls. She moaned as a hard spank from Po sent her ass jiggling in all directions. She started wiggling, begging to be spanked again. As he continued eating her pussy, he used both hands to smack her ass cheeks, wanting to claim her as his second.

"MMMMMM!" Su purred, slobbering all over Po's cock. Tigress felt Po's balls churn as Su felt the panda's tongue reach a spot in her pussy sending her into an orgasm while still around his cock. "MMMMMMM!" He pulled his face away from her pussy as she was cumming and grinned.

"You're making me close to cumming Su, hurry so I can show you how it feels to have this monster inside of you." Su slowly popped her mouth off of Po's dick, quickly rolling herself onto her hands and knees on the floor, but Po had other plans. He got up and picked her up, bending her over the throne as he rubbed his cock on her pussy roughly.

"You have been chosen to be a queen to this place to help bring life, to be loved as you've always wanted but we have to know," Said Tigress, "Do you want this of your own free will?" Su bit the bottom of her lip as she looked at Po's cock again, veiny and causing her to moan so loudly.

"Fuck PLEASE YES! I'll do it! PLEASE, I Can't take it."

"Well, that seems like a yes," Tigress smirked to Po, who was standing next to Tigress while she admired her plump jiggly bubble ass. He grinned as he shoved his cock roughly into her pussy as he began to thrust quickly as if he was starving for it.

"Fuck! YESS!" Su cried out in absolute pleasure. Her eyes rolling up and she panted heavily. The wet dripping cavern of a womb snuggly welcomed and practically sucked on the panda's huge and thick dick. "Fuck Shit You're so biiggg!" She shouted. Tigress walked over to her face and held her overjoyed face.

"You like that?"

"I LOVE IT! PLEASE THIS IS MUCH BETTER THAN LIVING IN JAPAN! PLEASE LET ME BE YOUR SLUTTY PRINCESS!" Tigress looked over to Po for an answer."

"Mmm you didn't need to ask. We wanted you to be as long as you're willing to serve me." Po smiled, thrusting deeper as he stretched her pussy out to the point it was being molded by his cook and he spanked her.

"Fuck! Yess, stretch me out!" Su purred in a daze. Tigress walked over and positioned herself between Su's thick warm thighs and Po's bouncing ball and started licking between them, causing them both to moan. The panda smiled at his tiger wife and licked his lips.

"Why don't you give her something to eat sweetie," he grinned, hoping she gets the idea. Tigress smirked, getting from underneath him and walking over to Su. She put the screaming snow leopard's tongue to good use as she covered her muzzle with her pussy. The tiger moaned as the snow leopard's tongue ran through her dripping pussy. She sat on the other armrest of the throne, resting one hand on the throne and the other on Su's head.

"There, there, you're so good at this." Po chuckled, thrusting deeper. He was loving this leopard pussy.

"Mmmm fuck I'm getting close to spilling my seed inside of you," He moaned. Su moaned loudly, causing Tigress's limit to come rapidly close.

"Fuck MMMMMMMM!" Su twerked her ass against her new master, signaling she wanted all of his cum inside of her. Po growled loudly as he soon spilled his hot load inside of her to the point it overflowed and spilled out of her pussy.

"Fuck!" Po grunted.

"MMMMMM!" Su moaned.

"Fuck!" Tigress hissed as she felt herself cum into the snow leopard's mouth. Po growled softly as he slowly pulled out of Su.

"Mmmm welcome to the family."

"Thank you for having me," Su sighed deliriously, but she soon stood on her feet. "But... I still need more."

"You'll get used it. It's kind of a thing with the island," Tigress smiled, patting the shorter snow leopard and then spanking her thick ass. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need my daily pussy fucking. I could eat you out if you want," Tigress purred into her ear. Su eagerly nodded as Tigress walked up to Po. He grinned as they began lovemaking.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning came around as the Dragon Warrior woke up in their new bed. He looked to both of his sides to see both of his wives cuddled up to him naked. Po smiled as he went back to sleep. Tigress woke up and smiled, kissing the sleeping panda and getting up to put on a thong and a makeshift leaf skirt, and walked out of the temple to find food with no top. Su, slowly waking up, noticed that Tigress was gone. "Where did she go?" she wondered as she left the temple with her own leaf skirt. After collecting some fruits and water, Tigress checked out her hidden stash of sex toys from their ship and pulled out a strap on almost like the size of Po's cock.

"Mmmm it's a blessing that we were sailing with these kinds of women," Tigress smirked. Su met Tigress up at the ship's belongings.

"Hey Tigress," she sweetly said, giving her an open mouth kiss. She grinned, kissing back as she grabs Su's juicy ass.

"Hello hon, look what I found," Tigress purred. She held the strap on dildo in her paw. Su's eyes widened and she jumped gleefully.

"Now we can fun with each other," She said in her eager excited tone. Tigress smiled, kissing her again as she groped Su's ass. "Mmmm," Su moaned, responding to the Tiger's strong caress. "I guess you're the queen and I'm the princess for a reason." She said, noting the dominant nature of the tiger. Tigress purred.

"Yes, we will both be breeding stocks for our master, and so will our children." She reached down, rubbing Su's pussy slowly. Su purred back, squirming her legs as she felt The tiger's hand snake its way up her.

"Oooo mmmm you're so good at this. Please grab my ass harder." Tigress giggled, pecking Su's nose.

"My my, you've become quite the slut after a couple of days," Tigress smirked as she soon puts on the new strap-on.

"I can't help it! How are you even still sane after getting fucked by master so much?" She asked feeling her asshole teased by the striped cat.

"Mmm he shows me love that's the secret dear," Tigress grinned.

"MMMM Fuck" Su groaned at the tiger's teasing. "Fuck Please. I want it!" Su started to pull away from the tiger and walked over to a nearby coconut tree. She placed front against the tree, wiggling and twerking her ass for the tiger with a smirk. "Come and get me." She purred.

"Mm," Tigress grinned, walking over as she grabbed Su's juicy rear, slamming the strap-on inside her pussy,

"Such a whore, you are."

"MMMF...!" Su moaned, letting her eyes roll back as she felt the tiger's strap-on penetrate her with such force. "AHH! Fuck Wish you were AHH! Fuck! Feeling what I'm feeling right now! YESS Fuck right there." Tigress grinned thrusting deeper.

"Mmm I can imagine dear."

"Fuck so good! Ram me, Harder! HARDER! Make my ass jiggle." Su moaned, feeling her hardened nipples rub against the tree, exciting her more. Tigress smirked, smacking her ass.

"Mmm that's a good girl, make you a whore that fucks anyone," Tigress growled with a smirk.

"Fuck! fuck me! Oooh it feels so good in my fucking pussy! Fuck! Come on! Is that all you got!" She egged on, knowing the tiger had more inside of her. The tiger smirked, picking up another dildo from the chest and shoving it into the snow leopard's ass. "AAHHHH! Fuck!" Su yelled loudly, "FFFuck YESSS! AHHH! We have to invite Po to do this!" Su screamed as her core started to squeeze tightly. "Fuck I think I'm... I'm gonna!" Tigress grinned, thrusting deeper as she grabs Su's breasts roughly.

"Not yet dear, you want to satisfy master more don't you?"

"Yess! Yess Please! I want to!" Su screamed, wiggling her hips to get Tigress to move. The Tiger smirked, smacking Su's ass again.

"Fuck! Yess! Please! Give it to me! I want to please the master!" Su cried out. Tigress smirked and purred in her ear.

"Cum for me."

"MMMMMF...! I...I'm cumming!" Su screamed as she squeezed around the strap-on, leaking her essence onto the ground. "Fuck Fuck that was good." Tigress smirked pulling out and takes off the toy along with pulling the dildo from Su's ass. Su felt the tiger's strap-on exit her and the dildo slip out as well. "Mmmm Fuck You're a woman, but you fuck like a man, my queen." Tigress giggled, putting her thong and skirt back on.

"Come on, we still need to get food for tonight."

"Aw, but I wanted to play more." Su pouted, but then her stomach growled. "Hehe maybe getting some food is a nice idea." Tigress giggled.

"Yeah besides, I think master wants to cook us something special."

"Okay," Su said, making the fireplace next to the temple while Tigress got the food, "Great, Po's still asleep. Do you want to wake him?" Tigress smiled as she leans down, licking one side of his cock so Su could lick the other as Po moaned. Su and Tigress worked in tandem to grease the panda's dick with their tongues.

"Mmmm you taste very good from last night, Su." Tigress purred, causing the snow leopard to blush. Tigress started sucking on the head while Su's puffy lips wrapped around the panda's balls. Po soon woke up smiling to his two kittens.

"Mmmm now this is the best thing to wake up to." He grabbed both of their asses squeezing roughly.

"Mmmm morning, master," Purred Su in an excited voice, pushing her ass out into the panda's hand. "Mmmmm we made you breakfast, but we hoped you won't mind us getting our breakfast first." Po smiled, nodding to them.

"Of course, you can just be sure to share." He smacked Su's ass. Su yelped as she moaned around his balls. Tigress's lips suck hard around Po's dick, engulfing the entire thing down her throat. Then she slowly pulled up from the member and popped her lips off. She grinned at Po.

"Do you want to see a trick?" Po grinned.

"Mmmm surprise me, my striped kitten." He smiled, fingering Su roughly. Tigress gently motions Su to stop sucking on Po and back away a bit. Tigress suddenly put herself into a handstand, positioning her mouth above the panda's massive cock and carefully lowered herself down, deepthroating him while in the handstand. "Mmm, my, my, a show-off, my dear," Po praised her as he pulled Su to him as he began kissing her deeply. "I love you girls so much and I will be happy to make you the mother of our children and future lovers." Su smiled as she moved her hips and straddled his head.

"I'll be happy to bear them if it means you'll fuck me senseless," She said, teasing him with her jiggly fat ass. Tigress became to get faster with her handstand bobbing. He grinned as he began to eat his snow leopard's pussy out while fingering her ass. Po moaning while Tigress was sucking him out. "Fuck MMMMM!" Su purred as she noticed Tigress's dangling juggs. She roughly grabbed them, causing Tigress to gasp so hard around Po. The Tiger had to take a break for a moment and then go back to bobbing. Tigress slowly lowered her legs onto Su's shoulders, signaling the snow leopard to lick her out.

Mmmmm," Po grinned, watching the two kittens playing with each other while his little tiger is sucking his cock. Then he began to pull away from Su's pussy and began spanking her ass rapidly.

"MMMMM!" Su moaned into the tiger's pussy, exciting the Tiger which caused her to purr onto Po's thick long member. One tongue flick to Tigress's clit sent her orgasming all over Su's mouth.

"Mmmm tasty. AHH!" Su screamed at Po's tongue. Po growled soon as he bucked his hips up, cumming in Tigress's mouth. Tigress's mouth overfilled with the panda's cum, blowing up her cheeks and making some spill out. Tigress fell over to the panda's side, leaving Su on top of the panda's face.

"That's was good," Tigress purred, shaking a bit in her legs at the pleasure darting through her. Po smiled as he put both of his girls by his side as he brings Su's head down on his cock.

"Time for your helping of masters cum." He smirked. Su purred, collecting the remaining dribbles of semen, slowly swallowing the panda's thick huge cock whole. Su's eyes looked up at the master, moaning loudly to show how much she loved it. Tigress crawled over to Po's head, kissing him and probing her tongue into his mouth. The taste of his cum still on her mouth. Po chuckled, breaking the kiss. He look at his tiger as Su sucked him. "Well, make sure you swallow all of that seed, my dear and you may start making breakfast while I take care of Su." Po moaned making Su suck faster.

"Yes master," She smirked as she slowly walked away, shaking her voluptuous ass enticingly at the panda. Su continued sucking the panda, grabbing his balls in her hand and massaging them while her moans filled the room as she popped off the cock.

"Mmmm, You and Tigress taste wonderful Master Po." She hissed in pleasure as she bobbed her full lips onto the panda's cock once more.

"Mmmm and you girls sure do know how to make a man very happy and I expect you to girls to train our future daughters how to pleasure a man. I hope you will do," Po replied.

"Of course, master. How else will we repopulate this island? Besides," Su smirked, kissing the panda's cock loudly and moaning, "I will enjoy being fucked while I'm pregnant." He smiled, pulling her off his cock and bends her over spreading her ass cheeks wide as he aims his cock at her asshole. "Mmmm Please, I want it. I want you to fuck this tight asshole," Su pleaded. Po grinned as he suddenly slams his cock deep in her ass for the first time besides the dildo. Po began to savagely fuck her ass making her his property. "Fuck!" Su cried out, feeling her ass burning at the panda's length. "Fuck! I love it! I want it! Don't ever stop! PLEASE Fuck MY Pretty little ASS!" Su cried out, grabbing her asscheeks and spreading them further. "Fuck! I love your dick inside of my thick fat ass! It feels so amazing!" Po chuckled as he thrust harder, wanting to make sure she won't be able to walk for a bit. Po was fucking her balls deep and leaned forward to finger her pussy roughly. "Fuck!" Su moaned, rolling her eyes back, unconsciously thrusting back at the panda's mad thrust. "Master! I'm gonna Cum! I'm going to cum again! Can I CUM AGAIN!" She desperately asked.

"Mmm fuck, I'm gonna cum too!" Po growled.

"YESS PLEASE FUCKING CUM INSIDE OF ME!" Su screaming, feeling her lover's cock expand in girth. Su groaned and moaned in pleasure, feeling her legs tremble, nearly falling to the floor. At the same time, he begins to cum making her belly grow. "Fuck That feels so good. I feel like a pregnant mother already," Su said in a fucked stupid daze. The panda grinned, pulling out, leaving her there for a while to get some food. Tigress placed the finished food on the table when she felt a pair of hands wrap around her torso.

"Mmmm, breakfast is ready," She purred to the panda. He smiled, gently groping a breast and then sat down.

"Looks delicious dear," Po commented.

"It is," Tigress smirked, sitting down with him. "I'm guessing that Su is Sleeping Tigress said and air quoted Sleeping, He nodded as he ate some bananas and a cooked meal.

"You could say that."

"Mmm" Suddenly, the two heard a faint sound from the beach side.

"I think we have another visitor," Tigress said with a smile.


	6. Chapter 6

He nodded, getting up and grabbing a salvaged sword from the ship as he goes to search wearing only the makeshift pants. "Fuck!" Shouted a very angry sounding feminine voice. "Take a vacation they said. It will be fun, they said. Great! Now I'm on this god-forsaken island with no way home!" Po's jaw drops trying to get a look at the new panda woman. The female panda was a head shorter than Po. She was a bit chubby around the waist, but surprisingly fit. Her boobs were much different from Tigress's. Besides being a whole size bigger, they were more bouncy and jiggly while Tigress's was much more firm and upright. Her hips were wide and her butt while not as big as Su's was still jiggly and bubbly huge. Her thick thighs were very enticing as they led to small dainty feet. Her head had a small bit of hairlike fur that was dyed purple. She huffed in frustration as she stomped around the beach, grumbling to herself. Po grinned but remained calm as he stepped out of the jungle shirtless. Even though he was a panda, he was full of muscle from living on the island.

"Excuse me miss? Are you all right?" The female panda spun around to see Po and sighed in relief.

"Thank goodness! No, I'm not okay! I was going a vacation from Japan to China when magically ended up here. I don't know what the fuck is going on!" She shouted, sighing in a grumbling fit. "Sorry, I'm just really upset. I'm Yin." She seemed very feisty. Different from Tigress's anger. It seemed more... cute.

"I was actually trying to go to Japan with my friend now my lover, however, we found peace here and decided to make this our home so we make the best of things."

"Well, that's good and all for you Mr..."

"Po," He smiled, kissing her paw, "And trust me this place grows on you. I and my wives already love it and wouldn't trade it for the world."

"Oh, ummm. Okay." Yin stuttered taken a bit back by the panda's charm. She shook her head awake as she heard her stomach growl.

"Don't worry I was the same way when we first got here but we make great food here come along and I'll get you fed," Po smiled as he offers her his paw."Oh okay," she said quite shyly, feeling almost all of the anger evaporate from her. Po seemed very handsome and cute to her, but he was married, twice in fact, and she would probably never have him... or so she thought. As Po showed her to the temple, he was checking out her ass, grinning. However, he was making it as if he wasn't looking at her. "So Po, why is this island so fucking big and weird. Um... pardon my language. I grew up in the more... humble area of Japan."

"Everything will be explained once we get some food in you. Do not worry," Po called out to his two beautiful wives, "Tigress, Su! Come meet our newest guest!" Tigress and Su come out, wearing absolutely nothing, shocking the female panda greatly.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Was I interrupting something," Yin asked covering her eyes. Po chuckled.

"Not at all, this is the norm of the island." He approached the two felines, holding their asses and kisses their lips, "Tigress, Su, meet Yin."

"It's so nice to meet you," Su said eagerly shaking the female panda's hand. "I'm Su and that's Tigress.

"Um Hi" she replied still trying to figure out how they were so free with being this... revealing. Her stomach growled again.

"You must be hungry," Tigress smirked.

"Tigress why don't you take our guest and get her some food," Po smirked at her with a wink. Tigress did so, quickly getting some fruit from the nearby tree. She grumbled a bit, noticing her boobs and ass seemed to get bigger. "Must be a side effect of being on the island." But it only seemed to happen when they ate the fruit. After that, they returned to the already large size. Tigress grabbed the fruit and brought it to Yin, who ate almost as much as Po did.

"Mmmm Thank you so much," Yin said, starting to feel the fruit's effect quickly, "Wow, it feels really hot all of a sudden."

"That will happen," Su replied, "Master Po, why don't Tigress and I go hunting for more food while you and Yin stay here," She winked at her master. Po smiled, nodding as he spanked his two felines.

"Behave you two." While Tigress and Su went off to the wild, Yin rubbed her neck nervously.

"Your wives seem very nice, but... do they always where nothing like OHHH SHIT!" Yin cried as she saw Po starting to drop his pants. "Mr. Po!" She shielded her eyes. Po grinned as he groped her breasts from behind her, kissing her neck.

"Yes and this is a very sexual place, we welcome all who arrive on our shore." He then snuck one hand into her torn dress fingering her pussy.

"Ahh, But... What about your Mmmm wives?" The female panda moaned. She couldn't believe this was happening. She couldn't believe that he was so assertive about it. The male panda grinned.

"We have an open relationship my dear."

"So Mmmm... they would be AHH! Fuck! okay if I Mmmm! Oh, gods! had some fun with you?" Yin moaned with a gasp, already on board with the idea. He grinned.

"Of course my little panda," Po suddenly spanked her thick panda ass to make it jiggle.

"Good!" Yin grinned evilly, spinning around and tackling Po to the floor, kissing him passionately. "I've been wanting to get rid of some stress for a while." Yin was the kind of go with the flow kind of girl. With that aphrodisiac fruit and her being frustrated already by the situation, she was ready to release some steam. "Sorry about that," She apologized, cutely. "I'm just really excited about this, especially with AHH!" She yelped as she felt the panda's massive member. "Holy fuck!"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"The male panda grinned, gently getting her off him.

"If you want me, you need to follow what I say to the letter." He teased by stroking his cock. Yin smirked at the panda. This wasn't her first rodeo.

"How about this? You make me lose my mind on that thing and I'll do anything you say. Deal?"

"Mmm well, then it seems I'm winning already. Remember the fruit you ate?" Po smirked.

"What about it?" Yin asked with a quirked up eyebrow. She could feel her pussy clamping down on itself in want.

"It's an enhanced aphrodisiac, causing your mind to melt into submission," Po forced her on her knees as he slapped his massive cock on her face./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Fuck!" Yin moaned, feeling the slap, but she smirked. "Aw, but you didn't have to do that in order to suck your dick," She said, stroking his cock with her hand. "I would have done it if you just asked." Po grinned.

"Where's the fun, though?" he suddenly grabbed her head shoving his entire cock down her through.

"MMMM!" Yin moaned comfortably, already going at a fast pace, bobbing her own head and sucking and swallowing the member whole with such ease. She felt Po's hand release a bit and popped the panda's cock out of her mouth. "Fuck! This is a perfect fucking cock. Come on, Fuck my head like you mean it." She groaned, wrapping her big lips around the head. He smirked, thrusting back in her mouth as his scent enhanced with the aphrodisiacs began to overflow her senses "Fuck!" Yin moaned around his cock, feeling the cock reach all the way back into her throat. "Fuck this panda is so fucking good! With this massive cock of his, I'm going to be his bitch in no time." Yin thought to herself. She felt her pussy watering as was her mouth. She choked a bit around his cock as she popped off the cock, gasping. "Fuck! This is the best cock I've ever had!" She moaned, going back to sucking on Po's dick again. Po smirked, pulling out and smacking her face with his cock again, "Bend over slut." Yin smirked as she turned around and shook her big bulbous ass at the panda, wiggling it slowly.

"Come on, Fuck me, Po." She said, slapping her own ass. He smirked as he grabbed her massive ass, slamming his massive cock deep inside her womb. "Fuck! YESS!" Yin screamed, almost cumming on contact. "Fuck! I could get used to this! Fuck Me! Fuck me as hard as you want!" Panda women have unusually vaginas. They're large so they can really take a pounding, but small enough to keep them tight. So Yin took Po's large cock with no problem, but he was still huge for her. "Fuck! Oh Yes your fucking cock is going to make me lose it!" She gritted through her teeth as her boobs rocked beneath her. Doing Doggystyle was really getting her deep and long.

"Mmmm all the women who come shall be my breeding stock," Po declared as he smacked her ass around as he continued thrusting into her.

"Fuck I don't care! I just want this cock! Please don't stop!" Yin shouted. Suddenly, she felt herself being turned on her right side with her left leg sprawled over the shoulder of the panda. "Fuck! You're so deep! AHHHH Fuck! It's making me CUM" She panted, feeling herself cum all over the panda's cock, but she knew that Po would stop, but the size of his cock. "Fuck You're so fucking good! I want to live here forever!" She screamed.

"Mmmm good girl only if you swear you body to me," Po smirked. He reached by the throne, grabbing a makeshift leash and collar putting it on her neck while he continued to make her his breeding slut.

"Fuck! Yess I want to be fucked so much I can't stand," Yin screamed. She was definitely accepting this faster than Tigress and Su had. "Fuck! I give my body to you AHHH! Fuck! MY KING! AHHH! Fuck Fuck Fuck!" She moaned as her pussy clamped down on Po's massive dick hard. Po grinned, thrusting deeper till he was hitting the inside of her womb.

"Mmmm shit so tight."

"OH, MY GODS THIS IS SO FUCKING GOOOD!" The female panda cried out. Her eyes rolled up in delirious pleasure as she felt the panda play with her sensitive clit. "OH Fuck! RIGHT THERE! Fuck MEE!"

"Mmmmm good girl just so you know if you disobey me, you won't be getting this much pleasure from me for a while as punishment, do you understand slut?" Po conditioned as he grabbed her hair pulling it back as he thrust into her pussy.

"YES I Understand Master! Fuck I was so AHH! Fucking stupid to not submit! PLEASE NEVER STOP!" She cried out as she felt the panda's cock start to expand. He smirked as he smacked her ass multiple times before spilling his seed inside of her to the point her belly slightly grows from all of his hot spunk. "Fuck! Fuck It feels soooooo goooood," Yin moaned, filling her belly blow up bigger. "I feel so full." Po smirked at her, pulling out of her pussy. Then he whistled for his two wives.

"Why don't you take our newest whore and get her fitted in more appropriate attire for our island."

"Yes, Master," Tigress and Su said as they helped the panda up to her wobbly feet. Yin still had a dazed grin on her face.

"I'm going to fucking love it here," She giggled without a care in the world. Su giggled excitedly.

"We were hoping you would." Po chuckled as he went to his stone throne to wait thinking

"I never want to return home from this is paradise."


	7. Chapter 7

The three girls came back wearing similar clothes around their breasts and a flimsy thong on. Su's was blue, Tigress's red, and Yin's black and white. "So, you like being on the island, Yin?" Su asked with a grin.

"Mmm, yes. I love it," She said, rubbing her full belly as they walked back to Po. Suddenly, Su noticed something. "Where Tigress?" The female panda looked around with her and noticed that Tigress had disappeared. What the others didn't know was that Tigress was walking around the beach for some air when she heard a noise.

"Hello?" Tigress's ears perked up. She knew that voice. She raised to the person and saw who it was. "Viper?" She exclaimed. It looked like Viper, but she wasn't like a snake. For some reason she looked like Tigress, standing on two legs and having two thin delicate arms with soft scales. Her breasts were large like Tigress's as well as her butt although her nipples seemed like they were inverted. Her head was proportionate to her body. Viper turned and saw Tigress, running up to her and hugging her.

"Tigress, there you are!"

"Viper what are you doing here?" Tigress asked, wondering if the others were here.

"Master Shifu and the others were sent to figure out where you and Po were, but then they disappeared and I was left here." Viper said, shivering about the whole situation. Tigress hugged her tightly.

"It's okay. It's okay, Viper. You're safe. Come on, let's see Po."

"He's here?!"

"Of course, things are very... interesting around here." Tigress smiled as they walked back to the temple. Meanwhile, Po was making out with Yin and Su holding their asses on his throne.

"Mmmmm," Su moaned into the kiss, "My master is very talented with his hands."

"Fuck yeah, just like that." Yin moaned. Su noticed Tigress coming in, talking with someone.

"Aw, sounds like we have to stop the fun for now. Tigress's come back with a new friend," Su sighed. Yin's eyes widened at the sight.

"What the Fuck is that!" Po stopped and looked out, shocked.

"Viper?! Viper saw the panda. Had he always been that physically fit? Viper shook her head and ran over to Po, hugging him tightly. Su and Yin look over to Tigress in confusion.

"Su, Yin, this is Viper, our friend from the mainland. She was with our master when she mysteriously ended up here like you guys." Tigress explained. Su and Yin nodded in understanding. Tigress motioned them to excuse the three for a while, winking to Yin and whispering to Su something that made her giggle with a deviant smile. The snow leopard and panda exited the temple, leaving Viper, Tigress, and Po there.

"Oh my goodness, Po. Thank goodness you guys are safe," Viper sighed happily. Po chuckled.

"You look well."

"Well, I still haven't gotten used to this walking thing. I feel so weird. It doesn't help that I'm naked," Viper sighed. Tigress gently caressed her face.

"Don't worry Viper, everything will work out. Why don't I get you some fruit to eat," Tigress said, walking away to get the special fruit. Po chuckled.

"I don't know Vi, I think you look beautiful."

"Ohh, thank you, Po," Viper smiled as Tigress came back and gave Viper the piece of fruit. Pretty soon, the effects of the fruit started to get to her. "Wow, has it always been this hot around here?" Viper asked.

"You'll get used to it." Tigress explained.

"So who are the snow leopard and panda?" Viper asked. Po chuckled.

"Yin and Su." he grinned, licking his lips at Viper's ass.

"They seem nice, but if you guys are here, why haven't you tried getting off and why is it so hot," Viper waved her hand, flicking her snake tongue.

"Well, some things have... changed, Viper," Tigress said, stepping away a bit and removing her bra and thong.

"AHH Tigress?! What are you doing?" Viper exclaimed. Po explained.

"You see Viper we felt out of place but here we have a chance to start our lives over and to repopulate This place we call home."

"Um... Repopulate?" Viper stuttered as she saw the tiger start to walk over to Po. "You mean... you and Tigress and those two..."

"Yes, we're all his wives." Viper's eyes blinked for a moment and then she smiled.

"YES! Monkey owes me money!" Tigress rolled her eyes. Po looked at her, cluelessly.

"What are you talking about?"

"Nevermind, I'm so happy for you guys!" Viper exclaimed as Tigress kissed Po on the lips. "Um... should I leave now or" Po smirked.

"Tigress, would you mind showing her what we're all about, Kitten?"

"Mmm of course," She said as Po started taking off his pants. Tigress walked over to a stun Viper, surprising the snake further with a kiss. The tiger found Viper's tongue much different from hers and it enticed her more as her hands slowly slid down her thick bubbly yet delicate ass. She gripped it as she heard Viper hissing.

"Whoa, I feel weird," Viper muttered, feeling the effects of the fruit much harder than the others. "Mmmm, I like this," She moaned, kissing back. Po grinned, going behind Viper and grinding his cock on her ass. "AHH! PO!" Viper gasped against Tigress's lips, her long tail unconsciously wrapped around his body. "What are you doing?" She asked in a flustered surprise.

"Mmm letting you join our mission in repopulating." Po smiled, putting her hand on his cock. He winked at her. "Kitten, why don't you help her to her knees and show her the ropes." Tigress purred as she helped Viper to her knees, coming face to face with his massive pussybreaker. Po grinned at her as he rubbed meat on their faces.

"Whoa, that's a very heavy... scent," Viper said in a very dizzy daze.

"Are you okay?" Tigress asked.

"Snakes can pick up ssscents with their tongues," Viper said, drooling with an open mouth. Tigress smirked as she looked up at Po. The panda grinned.

"The taste is better you know, right Ti?" Tigress leaned forward and kissed the panda's cock. She licked it from base to tip.

"Mmmm tasty." Viper's tongue slowly licked the head. Finding the taste exciting, she slowly licked it alongside Tigress. Her reptilian tongue wrapped around his member. Tigress moved out of the way, going down to his balls to nuzzle them with her mouth. Viper's tongue slithered around while her mouth trapped the panda's head. Her long flexible tongue slunk its way all the way around his cock while she was still just at the head. She then slowly engulf the entire cock, moaning at the taste.

"Mmmm come on now, Viper. You want to master this art, I want you to put the entire thing down your throat." Po smirked. Viper nodded her head as she continued to swallow his entire cock. Suddenly, Tigress noticed that Viper's long tongue was now slithering out her mouth to his balls, wrapping around them and squeezing them. Tigress stepped back and admired the bulge in the snake's throat and the sexy gaze she had at Po.

"Well," Tigress said, walking over Po, "She seemed to be more capable than I thought." Po chuckled.

"Like the perfect cock sleeve." He praised Viper as he pets her head. Viper's face slowly withdrew from Po's hips till she came back to the tip where she kissed it, cutely staring at Po with begging eyes and the entire thing in one go as she felt Po's hands on her heard. Po grinned a smile as he shoved his cock back in her mouth.

"MMMMM!" Viper moaned around his cock, letting her eyes roll back. Her pussy was starting to drip from the hot pleasure she was receiving just from the oral stimulation.

"Mmm, do you like your new wife, my master?" Tigress asked Po as she kissed him. The panda smiled, kissing her back.

"I do and I'm excited to take her on a joy ride." Viper lifted her mouth off of his cock and licked her long tongue all along her lips.

"Mmmm It tastes delightful." Viper hissed happily as she rolled onto her back and went into a split. "I think I'm ready to see what the Dragon Warrior has to offer me," Viper smirked.

"Well, Master Po? What do you think?" Tigress asked with her own smirk. He smirked as he got up and walked to his throne, sitting down with his cock straight up.

"Well then why don't you show your new master what you can do and he'll give you the ride of your life." Viper got up, seductively walked over to Po, straddled his hips.

"Mmm," She hummed, feeling the long cock teasing her pussy's lips. "I'll take you up on that offer." Po grinned as he suddenly grabbed her hips, pulling her down as his cock pierced her pussy. "Fuck!" Viper hissed in slight pain. "Fuck IT feels! SO GOODD!" Viper moaned, rolling her eyes back as her tongue rolled out. Tigress noticed something about her reaction and whispered to Po.

"Looks like this one is a bit of a masochist." He smirked as he continued thrusting inside of her as she rode his lap.

"Yes well, she better keep that under control. Besides, she will also be the mother of my children."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Fuck WHat! OH Mmmm My GODS! You want me to be AHHH! A mother!" Viper exclaimed as she bounced on Po's lap. She screamed as Po's dick hit the back of her womb, "Fuck Yes Please! I want to be a mother!"

"Hmm, those eggs will be interesting to have." Tigress joked. He smirked, thrusting harder as he leans forward sucking on one of her breasts. "Fuck" Viper hissed as her tail wrapped around Po's balls, "Please I want to cum! Please, I'm so Close! Fuck Your cock is massive! Please make me cum!" The panda grinned as he thrust deeper smacking her ass since she was a snake her skin was smooth and the spanked sounded loud. "Fuck! I'm cumming!" Viper screamed, her inverted nipples soon popped out, giving Tigress an opportunity to suck on them as the snake climaxed hard around Po's dick. "Fuck you're so good PO! AHH, I feel you cumming! Please cum for me!" She pleaded, massaging his balls with her tail more. He growled, holding her down as he came bucket loads inside her. "Fuck!" Viper moaned as she felt like she was being sent straight to the moon. "I see stars," She sighed happily as her belly started to fill up. "Please I need more," Viper hissed.

"You can take more?" Tigress asked, looking at her already bloated belly. "Snakes have extended stomachs." She said, slowly getting off of Po's large cock. "Oooo, f...!" Po chuckled, having five more rounds later he leaves Viper in a hot mess. A few days of past as he was snuggling all of his wives so far and has a dream of the island repopulated and thinking about how many slutty daughters he would have and how many sons that would be wanting to fuck their sisters and mothers.


	8. Chapter 8

Dream world. Po was using a makeshift ax to chop some wood for a hut for the island. "Po," Said Tigress who was well rounded in the belly due to her fifth litter developing in her. "Do you know where Junior is?" Junior is one of the teenage sons. He was a white tiger with green eyes like his father. Tigress held their other son, Jun, who was a little baby panda with amber eyes like her mother. "I haven't seen him and the other three." Po chuckled.

"I believe he's "having fun" with Su." The panda grinned as he looked at the beach at the variety of slutty daughters. Tigress looks forward and seeing at the far corner of the beach a crowd of her daughters mixed with the others'. She could only guess it was him. Yin walked up to Tigress and carried the baby from her. The panda was just returning to her normal belly size after delivering another son to Po. Tigress gave Jun to Viper walked over to Po.

"Mmmm, you look like the warrior of a girl's dreams," Tigress smirked, tracing a finger down her master's strong arms.

"Now now, dear, today is a daughter daddy day for fun." Tigress pouted but sighed as she went back to the temple to be with the baby boys that just came in for all of the wives. Just then, Min, Po's eldest daughter by Tigress came up to him.

"Hi, Daddy." Min was a white tiger like Junior and her eyes were green like Po's. Her features were a bit more muscular than her mothers', making her look like a short Amazonian. But her ass was firm and tight, being big like her mothers. And her boobs were cutely perky and upright like her mothers' but a bit bigger, than hers.

"Mmm hey, sweetie," The panda said, grabbing her beautiful ass and playing with her makeshift thong.

"Ooooh, daddy, could I suck your cock? I haven't had breakfast yet," Min complained cutely, with pouty kitty eyes. Po smiled.

"Have you done your chores?" The tiger vigorously nods her head. Po chuckled as he removed his makeshift clothes and removed his massive cock from his pants. Min licked her lips hungrily as she dived to her knees and started licking the cock.

"Min! What are you doing?" Yin shouted as she walked out to them. "You know better than to suck a cock like that." The female panda knelt down next to her and slowly engulfed the male panda's dick. "Slowly, like this." Po smirked at the panda.

"Yin, remember the rule we had about father-daughter time?"

"Fine, you're right," She said stubbornly, getting up from the panda's cock. "She needs to learn by herself." Min's mouth watered as she wrapped her mouth around his tip and slowly slurped his cock all the way down his throat. Po chuckled, petting his daughter but reminds her.

"Savor it, sweetheart, you don't want to make your father cum too soon." The panda reached down and grabbed one of her breasts as he was happy to be able to strictly instruct his wives to turn his daughters into whores.

"Yes, daddy I know," she smiled, savoring each and every taste of the panda's cock.

"Mmmm gods your ass looks so juicy to me right now, sweetie. I might want to just ravish you right now." Min purred as continued sucking her father drily. Po pulls out, smirking. "Are you ready to have Daddy's dick in your pussy again?"

"Yes Please daddy! Could we do the position that Mommy Viper taught me?" Min asked. The tiger was quite flexible. Po smirked.

"And that would be?" Min smiled as she stood up, threw her left leg on Po's shoulder while the other supported her.

"Something like this?" The panda smirked, still standing as his cock rubbed on her pussy entry.

"Very nice."

"Mmmm, now you can fuck me much deeper," Min smiled. Po smirked as he suddenly slams his cock opening up his daughter's pussy. "AHHH! Fuck YES PLEASE I love it when you slam your cock into my tight little pussy, daddy!" She screamed, knowing her father loved dirty talk. Po smiled, holding onto his daughter's ass as he thrust deeper inside her. He didn't know that three of his other daughters were watching in lust. "AHHH gods!" Min shouted to high heavens as the panda's dick pierced her repeatedly. "AHH FUCK! Daddy! I don't know if I'm going to last long!" She never could. Min's other sisters, Jun, Ling, and Bao were watching in the background. Jun was Su and Po's daughter and was a white leopard with hips like her mother. Ling was a big panda with a sassy attitude and large breasts like her mother, Yin, and Bao was a humanoid snake with a budding curvy body like her mother, Viper.

"Mmmm gods I love your young pussies they're so tight," Po grunted. Meanwhile one of his sons Kung was spying on his mother tigress, who was in her traditional thong, as he sneaks up behind her groping her ass.

"OOH!" Tigress gasped in surprised, but she knew those hands. Kung is Po and Su's teenage son. Kung chuckled as he continued rubbing her ass, "Hello Tigress. I hope I didn't catch you at a bad time. I have a little problem that I hope you could fix." Tigress smirked as she wiggled her widened hipped ass at the teenage boy.

"Hmmm, you don't have to be so formal, Kung. Why come to me, an old pregnant woman?" Tigress sighed happily rubbing her round belly. The snow leopard chuckled as he gave Tigresses ass a spank. "Please, Tigress you look so young, especially what dad told me. Besides, what can I say? You're extremely sexy even if you weren't pregnant."

"Well, Mmmm What's your problem?" Tigress smirked, feeling the snow leopard's rising cock thump against her ass. He chuckled taking her hand as he puts it on his growing lump while he reached forward and fingered her pussy. "Mmmmm that kind of problem. Well, I think we can fix that," Tigress smirked as she teased him more with a shake of her ass. She moaned louder as she felt his fingers reach further up her pussy. "Mmm, a finger expert like your father." "Ahhh Kung, are you going to tease me with that cock all day or are you going to fuck me?" Tigress smirked. Kung smirked.

"Only if you get on your knees, Tigress." Tigress turned to face Kung and got on her knees, smelling his musky scent.

"Oh, you boys grow up so fast," Tigress sighed as she gently clasped her hands onto the long hardening member. Kung chuckled at his mother as he patted her head then suddenly slammed his cock down her throat. "Mmmm," Tigress moaned around the snow leopard's cock as she grabbed on to Kung's strong tone thighs. "Mmmm." She slurped.

"Heh, I'm glad that you, Viper, Yin, my mom and my sisters are here to serve dad along with me and my brothers. Let me ask you this mother since you're sucking my cock, would you trade this for anything in the world?"

"Mmmm," Tigress popped off of his large cock, "Only if it meant even more of this." She smirked, going back to sucking on his cock. Kung smirked, thrusting back in her mouth as he pulled her leash. "Mmmmm," Tigress groaned as she moved with Kung's thrusts. He chuckles pulling out of her mouth then grabs a blindfold putting it over her eyes and bend her over doggy style "Mmmm, now, let's get that long hard cock taken care of with some good ol' pussy," Tigress grinned, resting her pregnant belly against the floor comfortably as she shook her motherly ass.

"Mmmm," Kung smirked, thrusting suddenly into her milf pussy and pulled her leash to show dominance as he forced his cock deep inside her.

"Fuck! Yes Fuck you and your brothers are just as big and thick as your AHHH Father! MMMMM! YES! fuck my pussy!" She moaned, feeling so much pleasure due to the baby, she was much more sensitive. "Fuck! I think my breasts are about to lactate!"

"Mmmm if you're this turned on, you really are a whore," Kung grinned.

"Fuck!" Tigress moaned as she started spurting milk from her tits. "Fuck It's so good! I feel like I'm going to CUM!" Kung flipped her on her back, thrusting again as he sucked her breasts drinking her milk. "Mmmm, hope it tastes good, honey," Tigress smirked at Kung, "AHHH! Fuck! You're making me Cum! Are you going to cum while sucking my tits!?" She screamed, rolling her eyes back and moaning out loud. Kung grinned, nodding as he soon spilled into her pregnant belly while squeezing her left breast. "Fuck!" Tigress purred, "I love it. Thank you Kung. Su must be proud." Tigress sighed as she started sleepily gazing at Po thrusting his cum into the third daughter Jun. Min passed out on Bao while another daughter held her sister Jun up. "And your father is proud too."


End file.
